This device is used to keep a motor vehicle cabin cool when parked in a hot sunny day. It uses the latent heat of vaporization of a liquid such as water, combined with convection via forced air circulation. A second use for this device is to cool occupant(s) while vehicle is in transit by placing mist in front of built-in blowers in the dash of vehicle.
By November of 1992, "do-it-yourselfers" will no longer be able to charge their vehicles with chlorofluorocarbon based refrigerants. By 1995, chlorofluorocarbon based refrigerants will be banned for automotive use per the Clean Air Act. Owners will have to switch to a substitute which would require major alterations in chlorofluorocarbon based vehicle air conditioning system such as changing the compressor, metering device, etc. As a cost efficient alternative, "Kar-Kool" might be considered as it uses a coolant that does not pollute the environment, nor does it require major alterations. It has an added advantage in that "Kar-Kool" will keep the car cool while parked in the sun which present day air conditioners can't do. Further advantages offered by this device are: negligible gasoline consumption; less pollution due to the fact that gasoline is not combusted while vehicle is in parked position, and minimal gasoline is combusted while vehicle is in transit--the fuel consumption arising from the vehicle carrying the weight of "Kar-Kool"; lower maintenance cost, as one doesn't have to go to an EPA certified mechanic to recharge the air conditioning system; emergency water supply, in case of an overheated radiator, or being stranded in the desert, low capitol costs in manufacturing, and simplicity when compared to present day air conditioners.